Daddy, Where Do Babies Come From?
by PS2games-lady
Summary: [Alternate Title: Why Xemnas Turned to Darkness] Poor daddy Xemnas is confronted with the question every parent doesn't want to answer... But little Sora doesn't give up so quickly... [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This idea popped into my head, and I had to write it down. I still can't believe I wrote this…

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
Daddy, Where Do Babies Come From  
**

Everything was quiet at Sora's house. Xemnas grabbed his newspaper, preparing to read it, as he did everyday. He sat on his comfortable sofa, took off his pink rabbit slippers and opened his daily company.

But soon his peace was over.

"Daddy!"

He closed his newspaper, looking at some blue eyes, which blinked innocently at him. The little kid had chocolate brown hair and was on his mid-seven years. Xemnas smiled upon seeing his beloved son.

"Hey champ!"

Sora sat on his daddy's lap and blinked his eyes again. Xemnas continued reading his newspaper, knowing that soon Sora would leave. But not today.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" he said, putting his puppy eyes. He knew Xemnas couldn't resist them. He was such a soft person.

"Sure son. What is it?"

Sora got into a more comfortable position, now sitting on the sofa.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Xemnas widened his eyes and coughed a little before saying "Go ask your mom."

"I already did that daddy, and she told me to come ask you!" Sora whined, with his treble voice. "She said: go ask your dumb father, I don't have time to make up a story right now!" he said, now with an irritant voice that tried to resemble his mother's.

"Right, du-… Hey, what?! I'm not dumb!" Xemnas complained, to no one in particular. But Sora replied to that, nonetheless. "Of course you are daddy. Remember that time when Uncle Axel was showing that fire-thingy that he does with his hands? And you were like, 'Oh, shiny…' and you touched the fire-thingy?"

"Yes…" said Xemnas thoughtfully "My hair's never going to be the same again…"

"But daddy, I want you to tell me where babies come from!" whined Sora once again. Xemnas coughed again, thinking about what he'll say to his so innocent child.

"You see son, there's this stork that comes when-"

"Oh, come on daddy, mommy already told me that when I was a kid! I'm seven now… I want to know the truth!" Sora stated firmly, looking like an adult. A very small one, but still…

"The truth uh? The truth, the truth…" Xemnas kept on trying to avoid telling his naïve son the truth. But then he decided to tell him the truth. Because of he wanted the truth, he would tell him the truth. Kind of.

"Well, Sora dear, you see, a boy is like a flower that…"

"Flower?" Sora said in disgust. "Isn't that gay?"

Xemnas looked at his son in disbelief. "Sora darling, don't say things like that!"

"Sorry daddy…" Sora said with his puppy eyes. "But it is girly… Like your slippers!" he pointed towards Xemnas' pink rabbit slippers.

"Sora honey, do you want me to explain it to you, or not?" Xemnas declared in a slight annoyed tone. Sora could be such a hard person, uh… child, when he wanted to.

"Sure daddy, don't stop now!"

"So…" Xemnas resumed his explanation. "A boy is like a flower that blooms at pretty sights. Very pretty sights. And when it blooms, sometimes there's a little bee… Well, actually its size depends on the boy…" Xemnas thought for a moment, looking suspiciously to his pants. Then he blushed and coughed, continuing talking. "But that's not the point. The point is the bee sometimes wants to play on the girl's flower."

Sora was avidly listening to his daddy, bouncing his feet, looking very interested. Too interested actually…

"So, when the bee goes to the girl's flower to play, sometimes it stays there and…"

"What does, the flower?"

"No, the bee."

"Oh ok. Go on please."

Xemnas cleared his throat once again and continued. "So, it stays there and some months later a baby is born!" he concluded triumphantly.

"Do you understand now, Sora, my little muffin cake?"

"Yes…" Sora said dreamily…

"Good." Xemnas was starting to read his newspaper again, longing for some peace. Well, Xemnas isn't a very lucky person.

"Actually daddy…" Sora started.

"Yes, my little sweet pie?"

"I don't understand where babies come from yet…"

56 minutes later

"Sora, my red cherry, I've already told you this thirty-three times…"

"Actually, thirty-two daddy."

Xemnas let out a big sigh. Yes, his boy was very oblivious. But his innocence was still so big… He didn't want him to lose it so soon.

"Sora, my orange papaya, I understand it's too early for you to comprehend this. We'll just wait until you're a bit older ok?"

"If you say so daddy…"

Xemnas went back to his newspaper, hoping that now he could finish reading it. Some minutes went by… Sora was mumbling, bouncing his feet and thinking. Suddenly, Sora gave a yell of satisfaction, making Xemnas fall off the sofa. He was lying on the floor, his newspaper on his not-so-perfect-anymore hair. He blinked at Sora, wanting an explanation for his sudden yell.

"Daddy!" he said, standing up and clapping his hands like a little child. Well, he kinda was one, so, yeah… "I understand everything now! The bee is…" he looked at Xemnas that was staring at him, dumfounded. "And then the flower… And poof, a baby!" he concluded, making the whoopee-I-finally-understood dance.

Xemnas wanted to cry of happiness. His little boy, all grown up, knowing uh… stuff about life. Yes, he was proud of him.

Xemnas got up, grabbed his newspaper, and sat on the sofa, next to his son. Now that everything was clear, he could finally finish reading his newspaper.

Sora was still sitting next to him when he murmured "Daddy?"

"Yes sweet pineapple?"

"I think I got Kairi pregnant…"

10 minutes later

"Say Riku, don't you think we got this prank a little too far?" Sora asked his best friend, looking at the ambulance that was standing in front of his house. He saw his daddy being carried off on a stretcher, mumbling things like 'darkness' and Kingdom Hearts' and 'Nobodies'.

Riku and Sora just stared at him.

"Nah…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Leave a review please!


End file.
